Sweet Home Pigeon Creek?
by alfabiteater
Summary: Rating may go up. The Masseys move to Pigeon Creek and become neighbors with the Perrys.
1. Meeting New People

_Disclaimer: I own not the movie, nor the characters of the movie, but my characters do belong to me._

_Review please... even flame me if you want, just review._

_Perry's_

"Well, I'll be damned! Hey, Mel. Look at this." Bobby Ray called from the front of the Carmichael residence.

Melanie Smooter-Perry raced to the front porch with her youngest son on her hip, Michael. "What is it Bobby Ray?"

"We've got us some new neighbors." He pointed across the street, and showed Melanie a moving van.

"Oh, my God." Melanie placed her seven year old son on the ground, and gasped. "They're from the North."

Melanie walked back in the house, and called her mother. "Momma, can you make some jam? We got some new neighbors." She said into the receiver.

"Of course. I'll drop it off in a couple of hours." Her mother replied happily.

"Thanks, Momma." Melanie hung up the phone.

Her family had bought the Carmichael plantation after Mr. Carmichael had passed away. They could, after all, afford it, not to mention, they needed the space with three children.

_Massey's_

"Em and El share a room." Jill Massey said to her children.

Emily and Eleanor Massey climbed the stairs in the huge old house, and chose the largest room they could find. "It's not fair." Emmy whined. "Why do we always get stuck sharing a room?"

"We're twins, Em." Ellie replied flatly.

"You think, really?" Emily began to unpack her boxes, as she spoke sarcastically.

After a few hours, their room was beginning to look homey. "I'm going to go sit in the sun." Emily stood up, and walked outside.

She was sitting on the steps to her house, and watching her neighbors across the street. There was a tall brunet man talking with a dirty blond man. Both of them were wearing plaid shirts and jeans. Em looked at her father in his suit and tie, and laughed to herself. _We are not going to fit in here._ She thought.

She stared back across the street in time to see the dirty blond man take off after a dirty blond younger man, and a platinum blonde woman run out of the house screaming. "Don't do that, Jake. Put Justin down. Jake, I mean it."

_We are SO not going to fit in here... EVER!_ Her mind screamed at her. She saw the people from across the street walking towards her, and she ran inside to get her mother and father.

The three walked outside and met their neighbors. "Emily, get Eleanor, Jaisen ,and Aerin." Her mother said softly.

Emily walked in the house, and yelled, "Guys, our neighbors are here, and mom wants you to meet them.", and walked back out.

"I could have done that." Eric Massey said.

"My name is Jake, and this is my wife, Melanie. These are our kids, Hannah who's 20, Justin. He's 18, and Mikey. He's 7." The dirty blond man introduced.

"I'm Eric." Mr. Massey replied. "This is my wife, Jill, and our four kids, Aerin. She is 20 as well. Jaisen, our only boy, is 16, and our twins, Eleanor and Emily. They're 18 also."

"My momma made y'all some jam. It's the best in three counties." Melanie placed a jar in Jill's hands.

"Well, thank you." Jill replied.

"Would you guys like to join us for dinner?" Jake asked.

"Sure." Eric replied.

"Okay come over around 5:30." Melanie said eagerly.

"We'll be there." The Massey's all headed back into their new home, and Jill looked at her watch. "It's 5:00. Get ready troops."

Aerin raced to the bathroom to put on makeup while Jaisen went to his room to change his clothes.

"Nice clothes, guys. We want to make an impression on these people." Eric yelled up the stairs to his children.

Aerin came down in a white button up shirt, a black cardigan, and black Capri pants. Jaisen wore a pair of khaki pants, and a blue button up shirt. Ellie wore a long patchwork skirt of different shades of purple, and a white tank top. Emmy wore the same thing, only her skirt was shades of pink.

The family headed over, and rang the door bell.

"Hi. I'm Mikey. Can I take you to the living room." The little boy said.

"Of course, Mikey." Jill said.

The family walked into the living room, and realized that their neighbors wanted to make an impression on them as well. Jake was in a suit, and Melanie was in a black dress. Hannah wore a light blue tank top, and a white knee length skirt. Mikey was in a suit. The odd man out was Justin. He was in a pair of black dress pants and a black button up silk shirt.

Well, dinner won't be ready for about a half an hour, so let's talk." Melanie said.

"Jake, what is it that you do for a living?" Eric asked.

"I am a glass blower. I made everything glass in here." He replied.

"Really?" Eric checked.

"You know it." Jake assured him. "And what about you?"

"I am a lawyer." Eric told him.

"Well, we aint never had one of them things in Pigeon Creek." Jake announced. "And you?" he said to Jill. "What do you do?"

"I'm a doctor of psychology." Jill said sounding prestigious.

"I'm a fashion designer." Melanie said. "My daughter, Hannah, is one of my runway models.

"Aerin's a nursery school teacher." Jill replied.

"Well, hot dog!" Hannah said. "I could never work with children. It's hard enough living with Mikey."

Emily and Eleanor were in there own little corner, talking to each other.

"I can't believe this." Ellie complained.

"I know they are like... I don't even know." Emmy agreed.

"It's not right to share secrets." Justin leaned over towards them.

"It's not a secret." Emmy said sweetly.

"Yeah, okay." Justin laughed.

"Justin," Jake said loudly. "Why don't you show them two around?"

"Yes, sir." Justin said and led the girls out of the living room.


	2. Forming Alliances

_**Disclaimer: I wished I owned this movie in more ways than one... on DVD, VHS, and all rights to it. Unfortunately, I own none of them.**_

_**Flames welcome...**_

Melanie placed a hue roasted chicken in the middle of the table, and Jake carved it. "To our new neighbors." He toasted as he cut the meat away from the bone.

From Jake the order clockwise around the table was thus: Jake, Melanie, Mikey, Aerin, Jaisen, Jill, Eric, Eleanor, Emily, Justin, and Hannah. Jake and Eric were at the heads of the table.

Everyone ate quietly. When they were done, Justin was instructed to take Emily, Eleanor, and Jaisen out back to hang out. Jill and Melanie cleaned up the food, and Eric and Jake talked in the living room. Aerin babysat Mikey, and Hannah tagged along.

Jaisen and Justin were tossing a foot ball back and forth while Ellie and Emmy talked on the steps. "Hey, Em, catch!" Jaisen tossed the ball at his sister. The cheerleader caught it, and heard her brother say, "Tackle football."

Before she knew it, she was on the ground under the two boys, and Ellie walked over and sat on Jaisen's back, who was laying on top of Justin, who was smashing Emily into the ground. "Jaisen, when I get up, you are so dead. Worse than dead because I am going to kill you, bury you, and burn your grave." Emily wriggled under the weight of the pile.

"Oh, my God!" Jill ran out of the house. "Get off of her."

The pile dissipated, and Emily stood, and wiped her clothing off. "Mom, we were just playing." She protected her baby brother.

"I don't care. You two, go home." She said to her twin daughters.

The two waved goodbye to Justin, and headed home slowly. "That sucks." Ellie screamed.

"It's not our fault, and we get into trouble for it." Emmy added.

"It is your fault." Ellie turned on her sister.

"What?" Emmy shrieked.

"If you had been a girl, and not caught the ball we wouldn't be on our way home right now, while everyone else is having a good time." Ellie said, and ran inside, up the stairs, and locked her sister out of their room.

"El, open the door." Emily tried. "Come on, Ellie. Please. Don't make me go get Mom. Fine, Eleanor, I'm going to go across the street.", and she did.

Emily snuck to the back of the house, and got her brother's attention. "Ellie locked me out of my room." She whispered.

"Meet us out front." Jaisen replied, and he and Justin ran inside the house.

The three met in front of the large plantation and ran across the street. "Ellie, open the door." Jaisen demanded.

"Like I didn't try that." Em replied sarcastically.

"El, I'm going to smoke you out." Their brother tried again.

"Watch out." Justin knelt in front of the door, and picked the lock.

"Thank you." Emily replied, and went into her room. "Stay here." She closed the door behind her.

The two boys could hear things being thrown, and voices yelling, but it was all at once so they couldn't make out anything. "You guys can come in." Emily opened the door.

Jaisen plopped into a swivel chair for the computer desk, and Justin sat rigidly on the edge of the bed.

The three Masseys and the one Perry became instant friends that night.

_**Author's Note: Review, and let me know what you think... I know it's short but I'm in class right now, sorry... **_


	3. First Day

_**Disclaimer: So I officially own this movie on DVD, but I own no rights to it. How sad?!...**_

_**Flame away...**_

"So are you nervous about starting school?" Justin asked Jaisen as he pulled a handful of grass out of the ground.

"Eh. Not really." Jaisen replied. "Just wondering about my social status."

"Well, a guy like you? You'll be fine." Justin laughed. "And if you aint, tell them you know me, and you will be."

"Cool." Jaisen and Justin slapped hands and watched Ellie and Emmy walk out of the house.

"Eleanor, I can't believe you wont go change." Em was whining.

"You go change, Emily." El spat.

It was their first day at the community college in Alabama, and they had decided to wear the same outfit.

"Because I was dressed first." Emmy shrieked.

"I don't care." Ellie sat next to Jaisen.

Emmy screammed loudly as she walked back into the house, and stomped up the stairs.

Aerin walked ouside, and asked, "What on God's Earth is going on?"

"Emmy is changing." Ellie smiled sweetly.

"Why do you do this to her every first day?" Aerin asked as she pulled her car keys out of her Lous Vuitton.

"It's fun." Ellie laughed heartilly.

Aerin left as Justin asked aloud, "Every first day?"

"Every first day of school, Em gets crazy stressed. I think it's fun to mess with her." Ellie explained.

"That's mean." Justin said through his laughter.

Emily screamed loudly form inside, and Justin offered to go check on her. After he walked inside, El and Jaisen started talking. "You think he and her are going to hook up?" Jaisen asked his sister.

"She seems oblivious to his crush." Ellie laughed.

"Yeah, I guess." Jaisen laid back on the ground.

Justin tripped on the last stair, and as he stood up he saw Em standing in the hallway in a pair of jeans and a pink tee-shirt. "Why'd you scream?" he asked her.

"Why'd you trip?" Emily giggled.

"I asked you first." Justin follewed her into her bedroom.

"This shirt is supposed to be white." Em explained. "Ellie washed it with her red socks that she is wearing today."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Justin sat at her computer.

"It's not like you did the laundry." Emmy walked into her closet, and closed the door.

An IM popped up on the computer screen.

_Druggz113: hey babez. i miss u. how iz dem hix down der?_

_Druggz113: r u cummin home 4 da holiday dis yerre? _

_Druggz113: i wuz thinkin we cud go out... i mean we r still a cupple riight?_

Justin's heart fell. "You got an IM." he called to the closed door.

Em walked out wearing a black tanktop, jean skirt, and black knee high socks. She leaned over Justin to reach the keyboard. "Stupid." she laughed.

When she went back into the closet to get shoes, Justin stole a look at what she wrote.

_LuvrGrrl789: Boi! I havent talked to u in furevaz!_

_LuvrGrrl789: We can def. chyll nex time i cum home. i miss u 2._

_LuvrGrrl789: hix iz a undastatement, but mah nayburs r chyll._

Justin smiled at the last line. The n he laughed as he realized their spelling was horrid. Emily walked back out, and said, "Ready." she spun in a circle. "How do I look?"

"Great." Justin smiled. He remembered that this guy was Em's boyfriend, and stopped. "Let's go."

"Just a sec." Emily sat down on the shair that Justin had stood up from, and he read over her shoulder.

_Druggz113: Hayley sez yo. u meet sum1 down der?_

_LuvrGrrl789: Nun ya... lol. hi hay. iight. im outtie. gotz class. ttyl?_

_Druggz113: u no it babii. luv ya grrl._

_LuvrGrrl789: luv u 2. bye hun._

"Alright. Now we can go." Em skibbed down the stairs as Justin lagged behind her. She loved him, and he loved her. No matter how it hurt Justin, he had to stop this crush.

Emily grabbed his hand, and pulled him to the car happily. "Come on, Mr. Mopey McMoperson." She giggled, and his stomch turned.


End file.
